


[Podfic] A Glimpse Beyond

by cas_tielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotty, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_tielle/pseuds/cas_tielle
Summary: Podfic of "A Glimpse Beyond" by NorthernSparrowSummary:A piece of rebar to the heart wasn't really the way Dean had planned to go out, but these things happen. It's over now; everything's over, and now he's in Heaven. It's a beautiful Heavenly day, on a beautiful Heavenly road, and there's even a Heavenly cassette tape playing a perfect Heavenly song. The last war is over; they won it all, victorious at last, and now all Dean wants to do is drive.The song plays, and Dean drives.At last he's at peace.Or is he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Found!





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Glimpse Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731689) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



> thank you to NorthernSparrow for letting me podfic this! the season finale broke me and this fic feels like a breath of fresh air <3
> 
> (please let me know if you have any issues opening the file!)

**Length:** 00:14:47

 **4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fU0G-JaSLea)

 **Archive Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/ch-2_20210111/ch+1+.mp3)


	2. Record Scratch

**Length:** 00:23:39

 **4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fEGNEqc0aiq)

 **Archive Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/ch-2_20210111/ch+2.mp3)


	3. Awakening

**Length:** 00:20:56

**4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/AJn41Lg6iq/ch_3.html)

**Archive Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/ch-2_20210111/ch+3.mp3)


	4. Into The Woods

**Length:** 00:22:34

**4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/n-MchJOoea/ch_4.html)

**Archive Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/ch-2_20210111/ch+4.mp3)


	5. The Loop

**Length:** 00:39:51

 **4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/s/ffO6cTpswiq)

 **Archive Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/ch-2_20210111/ch+5.mp3)


	6. The Roadhouse

**Length:** 00:40:15

**4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/rUjqbCbBea/ch_6.html)

**Archive Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/ch-2_20210111/ch+6.mp3)


	7. A Feeling of Years

**Length:** 00:37:24

**4shared Download:** [here](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/H1VgbOHAea/ch_7.html)

**Archive Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/ch-2_20210111/ch+7.mp3)


End file.
